


One More Thing

by allofspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks and Porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Thing

Dean worked Castiel open with his tongue slowly. They’d fallen asleep naked after the events of the previous night and Dean couldn’t resist waking Cas up with his tongue. He’d started with kisses down Cas’ chest. As Cas had started to groggily wake up, Dean licked a stripe up Cas’s cock and swirled his tongue around the tip. Then he’d flipped Cas over and started to lick him open, enjoying Cas’ sleepy moans. 

Once his tongue was tired from its effort, he spread lube quickly over his fingers and worked them into the other man’s ass. He immediately put three in, not wanting to waste time. They had a busy day ahead of them and needed to be heading out soon. Dean removed his fingers with a gasp from Cas and immediately replaced them with his cock. He fucked Cas quickly and roughly, effectively waking him up. Dean’s come spurted into Cas’ ass as the muscles clenched around his cock and Cas pumped his own dick, coming into his hand. Dean stayed behind Cas, still burrowed in him. 

“I love you like this. I love it when you’re full of my come, leaking with it. Fuck,” Dean breathed out huskily. He didn’t take himself out of Cas but instead moved around inside him, his sticky come lining the walls of Cas’ ass. “I have something for you… if you want it,” Dean said, waiting to gauge Cas’ reaction. 

“Anything Dean. Anything for you,” Cas preened, moving his hips and trying to get more comfortable. But Dean held him in place, sometimes moving out slightly to shove back in even though they were both spent. 

“Reach into the drawer there, Cas.”

Cas did as he was told and could luckily reach inside the drawer without having to shift below Dean too much. 

“Both of those,” Dean directed and Cas’ breath hitched. His hole tightened around Dean at the thought of what was to come. Dean bent Cas down forward so that his ass was still up in the air as Dean finally pulled out. He put one finger inside to feel his sticky mess and then picked up the butt plug from where Cas had dropped it on the bed. He brought it to Cas’ lips, and seemed to understand what Dean wanted as he sucked on it and covered it in his spit. Dean took it back and slowly pushed it into Cas’ hole. Cas’ breath stuttered and his hips bucked back but Dean stilled them. “I want this in you all day, babe. All day you’ll be reminded of me inside,” said Dean as he picked up the second item from the bed. He held Cas’ cock that was already half hard again, and stretched the rubber cock ring over it. Cas whimpered. “All day and you won’t be able to get off until I let you,” Dean whispered into his hear. “You look so fucking good baby,” Dean said kissed around Cas’ hole making it clench, and making Cas whine. 

“Dean. Fuck, I’m not gonna… how am I gonna…” Cas said, breathless. 

“C’mon Cas, we gotta get ready for work,” Dean said as he helped Cas up from the bed. They slowly got dressed; Dean was enjoying watching Cas learn how to maneuver with his new toys. Once the were both dressed, Dean pulled Cas close and kissed him then pulled out a small device from his pocket. “One more thing,” he said, biting his lip. He clicked a small button and Cas immediately pressed harder against Dean because of the vibration that had run through his body. Cas groaned knowing today was going to be fucking hell. 

It was difficult enough for Cas to do pretty much anything already, but it was doubly difficult when Dean would be acting completely innocent around other people then subtly whisper dirty promises for later, or press the little button at inappropriate times. Cas told himself he would get his revenge, but he also had never been more aroused. He both hated and loved Dean for his stupid idea. 

They were separated for a while when Cas had a meeting, and Dean took full advantage by texting him. Things like “none of them know you’re full of my come right now”, “I wonder if any of them have dirty thoughts about you”, “they don’t even know how much of a slut you are for me”, and Cas’ mouth is going dry and he coughs to cover up other sounds he might make. 

The day has felt like it’s dragged on for years, but it’s only lunch. Cas drags Dean by his tie into a supply closet. He kisses Dean hard and grinds their hips together and whispers “fuck me” into Dean’s ear.

“Later,” Dean says as he sinks to his knees instead. He undoes Cas’ zipper and takes off the cock ring. He lets Cas fuck his mouth while putting pressure on the butt plug and when Cas comes, Dean does his best to take it all and keep their clothes clean. They still have to go to the bathroom after to fix themselves up. Luckily most people were eating in the lunch room and they were as discrete as they could be. 

Dean, of course, had put the cock ring back on and continued to push Cas’ self control for the rest of the day. Dean had to hand it to him, he probably would’ve been dry-humping desks by that point if he were in Cas’ position. Cas almost seemed relaxed in the car ride home, like he’d reached some sort of zen place as Dean had toned it down that afternoon. Apparently the calm exterior was all a show though, because as soon as they got in the door, Cas had Dean backed up against it.

“You fucker,” Cas voiced roughly and then bit Dean’s bottom lip hard. Dean gasped but didn’t complain even with the taste of iron on his tongue. Cas gripped the front of Dean’s shirt in his fists and kissed him hard. “All fucking day, you tease,” Cas breathed over Dean’s lips. 

“Well I mean, at lunch I did – “ Dean started, but was cut off by Cas kissing him again and moaning into his mouth. Then Cas pulled back quickly and dragged Dean to their bed. They undressed in a hurry, haphazardly throwing clothes onto the floor. Cas lay on his back and pulled Dean on top of him, resting between his legs. 

“You don’t know how fucking uncomfortable this is,” Cas growled as he bucked up against Dean. 

“Well… maybe next time it’ll be me,” Dean said as he looked into Cas’ eyes. 

“Fuck, yes please,” Cas breathed out, glad it seemed he’d get his revenge after all. 

Dean finally moved his hand to Cas’ cock and took off the rubber ring, then slowly took out the butt plug and Cas moaned from both loss and relief. Dean noticed fresh lube around the toy. “Cas, did you put lube on at work?” Dean asked, mouth going dry. 

“Mmm,” Cas moaned. Dean’s cheeks heated up at the thought of Cas in the bathroom lubing himself up and reinserting the toy.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed out. He quickly put lube on his fingers and twisted them into Cas. “So fucking loose, babe.” Dean buried himself into Cas and quickly set a rhythm, knowing neither of them would last long. He stroked Cas’ cock with his lubed hand while pounding into his ass. Cas was coming all over his own stomach and almost screaming. The sounds alone could’ve made Dean come and he followed with his release soon after. 

After a few moments of silence filled only with gasping breaths, Cas spoke. “Fuck, I really need a shower,” but he made no effort to move.

“Mmm,” Dean agreed. “Later.”


End file.
